Harry Potter and the Arrival of Deidre Wilde
by Wilde Rebellion
Summary: First Harry Potter writing - takes place during Harry's third year, a girl transfers to Hogwarts from America and shakes up Harry, Ron, and Hermione's world.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and the Arrival of Deidre Wilde  
  
Author: Wilde Rebellion  
  
Series: Harry Potter  
  
Note: My first HP story - when it comes to reviews, please, do voice what your opinion on it is - but try to be gentle. wince  
  
"Welcome!" echoed Professor Dumbledore's thunderous voice throughout the Great Hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! . .I am delighted to say that our Care of Magical Creatures vacancy will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.  
Well, I think that's everything of importance," added the Headmaster. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
His booming voice was soon drowned out by the hurried motions of starved students licking their lips as food and drink appeared before their very eyes. Harry Potter, despite his disturbing run-in earlier with the dementor, found himself ravenous and helped himself to all the food he could reach.  
  
Fred and George worked their way down from the other half of the Gryffindor table, seating themselves across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"So, missed the Sorting again this year, didja?" asked Fred, filling his mouth with a slice of pumpkin tart.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, didn't you hear?" asked Seamus, joining in the conversation. "There's some exchange student here. All the way from the States, they're saying. About our age too."  
  
"And they sorted her with the puny first years?" George asked, sniggering.  
  
"Yes, they sorted me with the runny-nosed first years - which, I'm quite sure, all of you were at one point or another." said a voice being George.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" shouted the twins, Fred nearly choking on his third pumpkin tart slice. "Good god, woman, what IS your problem?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really - I just find pleasure in the fact of frightening upperclassmen, who, incidentally, actually have no class and find joy in talking about people behind their backs." the blonde-haired girl replied, squeezing herself in at the table, across from Ron.  
  
"Ooh, aren't we the sharp wit?"  
  
"Like you'd know anything about being sharp," the girl joked, sipping her pumpkin juice. "You're the Weasley Brothers, aren't you?"  
  
The two blinked. "What, have we got a bloody reputation now?" George asked.  
  
"So to speak, yes - you're quite admired by those Ravenclaw girls over there," she said, pointing to a nearby table. "You're all they talk about - 'Oh, those Weasleys! How handsome they are! How I'd love to get into the kip with one of them...!' You know, that kinda thing."  
  
Both Harry and Ron began choking and sputtering on their meal as they realized what the new girl had just said. Harry blushed in embarrassment at such a topic, while Ron became minorly agitated.  
  
"Well, then, my dear lady, my brother and I had best not keep these maidens waiting," Fred said, adjusting his tie and dusting off his robes. "Until later, dearest little brother!" they called teasingly as they strode over to the Ravenclaw girls.  
  
The girl sighed happily. "Well, glad to be rid of them - older men make me nervous. Could you tell?" the girl asked, directing her question to Hermione.  
  
"Um....no." The bookworm replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. The new girl didn't seem to really care to hear her response, and held out her hand to the trio across from her. "Hi there - I'm Deidre. Deidre Wilde."  
  
Ron snickered softly at the mention of her last name. When she turned to face him, he jumped, until he noticed her smiling and extending her hand to him. "Yeah, bit weird, I know. So, you are?"  
  
"Uh....Ron. W-Weasley."  
  
"Ohh, another one, huh? Well, I hope you've got better conversationalist skills than your brothers," Deidre said, glancing to the nearby table where a Ravenclaw girl promptly poured her pumpkin juice atop George Weasley's head. "Ya know...maybe I misinterpreted what those Ravenclaw girls said to me earlier about them...what do you think?"  
  
Ron grinned mischeviously as he saw his two brothers run off in fear of the entire female Ravenclaw population with their wands at the ready. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship," he said, vigorously shaking Deidre's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing that

came to their attention was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining his obnoxious Slytherin pals with

a mocking impression of Harry's dementor encounter.

"Ignore him," advised Hermione. "Just ignore him - it's not worth it..."

When they reached the table, George began passing out the new schedules. "What's up with you, Harry?

That ruddy new girl ruin your social life too?"

"No, it's Malfoy," Ron answered, sitting beside his brother and glaring at the serpent table. George

followed his gaze and saw the blonde-haired boy fake another gasp of terror.

"That little git," he said. "He wasn't so cocky yesterday when the dementors were down at our end

of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," the other twin murmured with a contemptuous glance at the young Malfoy.

"Anyway, we'll see how happy he looks after our first Quidditch match - Gryffindor versus Slytherin,

first game of the season, remember?" Feeling more cheerful at this thought, Harry helped himself to

sausages and fried tomatoes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Deidre said as she slid onto the bench next to Ron and picked up her

list of classes.

"Honestly, I'm sorry you weren't later," George teased as he continued with his morning meal.

"Come on, George, admit it - you missed me." Deidre said with a grin.

"I don't know about George, but I'm pretty sure Ronnie-kins here did," said Fred as he squeezed his

little brother's cheeks. "Right?"

Ron smacked his brother's arm away from his face. "Bugger off," he grumbled.

Ignoring the current discussion, Hermione reviewed her new schedule. "Ooh, we're starting some new

classes today! What have you guys got?"

"Never mind us," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder. "Hermione, they've messed up

your schedule. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

Leaving Ron and Hermione to their debate, Deidre leaned over the table towards Harry. "Speaking of

time and classes, what's your first course?"

"I've got Divination in the north tower," replied Harry. "Ron and Hermione too."

Deidre grinned. "Looks like you can add one more to that list."

Shethen turned and faced the little red-haired girlsitting beside him. "And what might your name be?"

The little girl blushed. "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Geez, your family's all over this school, aren't they?" Deidre joked as she introducedherself. "So, you're

pretty cute. You Harry's girlfriend or something?"

"NOT ONE BLOODY CHANCE IN HELL!" cried Fred, George and Ron unanimously while

Harry attempted to prevent his marmalde from spraying all over the table.

"Ouch. Touchy subject, I take it?" Deidre said, sliding back into her seat. Suddenly, something from

the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Oh. My. Goodness. By the dragon, WHO is that fox?

_Please_ tell me he's our age."

"What, you mean Longbottom?" asked George, glancing over to see poor Neville trip over Goyle's

carefully planted foot as Malfoy and his lackeys made their way near the Gryffindor table.

"No, not the klutz."

"Who, then?" piped Ginny.

"Hold on a minute, he's coming this way," Deidre whispered excitedly.

"Well, well well. What have we here?" spoke a familiarly loathsome voice. "Another Gryffinwhore? Hmph.

This place's gone to the dogs."

As Deidre gestured to the boy in front of her, the rest of the table's mouths dropped in utter shock.

"MALFOY!"


End file.
